


FANART: So You Run on Gasoline

by OriginalCeenote



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Collaboration, M/M, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Sambucky Big Bang 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalCeenote/pseuds/OriginalCeenote
Summary: This is my fan art contribution to accompany ABitNotGoodieBag’s story “So You Run on Gasoline.” There are a handful of sketches that I will post here. I drew these for the SamBucky 2020 Big Bang. I had fun!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27
Collections: Sambucky Big Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So You Run On Gasoline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258458) by [343EnderSpark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/343EnderSpark/pseuds/343EnderSpark), [ABitNotGoodieBag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABitNotGoodieBag/pseuds/ABitNotGoodieBag), [OriginalCeenote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalCeenote/pseuds/OriginalCeenote). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/183133495@N02/50370104707/)


	2. Second Sketch of Sam and Figaralpine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are SO many great photos online of Mackie holding babies to use as references for this sketch...

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/183133495@N02/50369535798/)


	3. Third sketch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There had to be some Bucky. Right?

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/183133495@N02/50370614561/)


End file.
